Shoe Shopping
by Dragon Silhouette
Summary: Nyotalia!verse - Canada and France go shoe shopping. Things do not go as planned. [PruCan and FrUK if you use a microscope]


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is not mine.

**Warnings:** Nyotalia!verse, France being France, Prussia being Prussia, random drabble from a random prompt generator, and designer shoes.  
(When I was Googling about the different designer shoe brands, I was like, "What the hell, I didn't know there were so many kinds of shoes!" Yeah, I usually just stick to Nike.)

* * *

**Shoe Shopping**

* * *

"Ma chérie, look at those shoes!" France inspected Canada's shoes with a critical eye and shook her head. "How long has it been since you replaced those?"

Canada blinked. "Um... I don't know."

"Mon Dieu!" France faked a fainting spell. "We need to fix that right now! I will not have an ex-colony walking around with hideously-covered feet."

* * *

Paris, France. The fashion capital of the world. The place where hobos are dressed better than thou.

France had dragged her former colony to some humongous shoe store in the middle of the city, leading Canada to wonder whether anyone really needed a three-story building solely dedicated to selling shoes.

"Oh! Madeline, try this on!" France threw her a pair of expensive-looking flats. "Try those on – and these, too!" She threw her another pair of flats. "And these!" Three sets of stilettos. "Those stilettos are designed by Christian Louboutin – oh, would you look at these fantastic shoes! Jimmy Choo is a genius~!"

"France," Canada whispered through the slowly growing tower of designer shoes, "I – I think we have enough."

"Nonsense! No one can have too much shoes~!"

"But I don't even wear stilettos!"

"Then you better get used to them, ma chérie!"

"I – "

"Never fear, the awesome Maria is here!" Prussia erupted from behind a stack of shoes and tackled Canada to the ground. "Don't worry, Birdie, the awesome me will never let anything happen to your vital regions! Go away, Frenchie!"

"Pr – Maria..."

"Excusez-moi?" France was offended. "I would never invade my own daughter's vital regions!"

"Haha, you make me laugh – not!" Prussia grabbed a random shoe and waved it in front of France in an _oh-no-you-di'in't!_ way. "Stay away from Birdie."

"The nerve! You can't tell me what to do! And put that down; that is a gorgeous design by Guiseppe Zanotti, and I will not have you waving it around like a weapon!"

"I just did!" Prussia leaned over Canada and whispered, "Don't worry, England's coming."

Unfortunately, France's ears were trained to listen for England's name within a five-block radius. "Quoi? L'Ang – Alice is coming?"

"I am not coming – I am _here_." England stepped from behind a shelf and crossed her arms. "Now, what is this I hear about invading vital regions?"

"Alice~!" France glomped the British nation. "How good to see you~!"

"Argh! Let go of me, frog!"

"Ohonhonhon~"

They were starting to draw some looks from the shoppers, so Canada said, "Maybe we should leave – "

"Non!" France shrieked. "Not until we get you new shoes!"

A blonde attendant sauntered over and said, "Mademoiselles – "

"We were just leaving," England said brusquely, not even bothering to speak in French.

"Non!" France wailed. "Les chaussures – "

"Will have to wait," England finished. She grabbed France and dragged her out of the store. "Really, Francine? Trying to seduce your own daughter?" That earned some horrified stares from the shoppers.

"But I wasn't trying to – "

"Shame on you, France – ine," England continued. "You are in a committed relationship; I though you of all people would understand the trust needed between lovers..."

"AH! But I would never betray you, l'Angleterre..." The couple were soon out of hearing distance.

Prussia snickered, "Kesesesese~! That's what you get for trying to mess with Birdie."

"Prussia," Canada mumbled, "we were just shoe shopping..."

"Yeah, sure, 'shoe shopping!'"

"Yes, shoe shopping..."

"... You really were just shoe shopping, were you?"

"Oui."

"... Then the awesome me will find you the best shoes in this store!"

* * *

**... I have no idea what the purpose of this was. Like, totally random drabble that has no plot whatsoever.**

**Note: **According to my history teacher (who has been to France numerous times), the people in Paris dress so fashionably, a Vancouverite's normal clothing (jeans and shirts for my teacher) seem like a hobo's outfit in comparison.  
(But then, Vancouver was voted as one of the worst-dressed cities in the world XP I like to think it's because we care more for comfort than appearance.)


End file.
